Gone
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: READ WITH CAUTION. AFTER EFFECTS OF READING THIS STORY MAY INCLUDE DEPRESSION,TRYING TO KILL THE AUTHORESS OR EXTREME ANGER AND SADNESS THAT YOU MAY NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO. CHARACTER DEATH.


He spent hours curling up in the infirmary,trying to find out what was wrong with himself. Despite being the doctor,he couldn't heal himself. The wound was too raw.

Though years had passed,he still missed that raven-black hair,those eyes and pale skin. He missed the affectionate kisses they had shared,the rare but beautiful smiles that made his day. These were supposed to make him feel happy. He was supposed to be _happy._ Sadness was not in him,yet...

They were enjoying life,in all its beauty and wonders,but nothing more beautiful than the love they held for each other. They would look at each other and say,

"I love you."

With no hesitation;the three simple words strung together made a powerful sentence. Though three words were not enough to express the powerful emotion they had created.

They would walk hand-in-hand,smile at each other and talk,mesmerized at the sight and sound of the other. Their kisses were gentle and passionate;it was just raw love under the stars.

Life was a path they no longer feared. As long as they were facing it together.

He smiled faintly as he remembered the morning they woke up together,after their first time. They did not and never would have regretted about losing anything.

He had truly lived up to his last name-Di Angelo.

He was an angel in disguise,in Will's eyes. He would fight with a sword,showing the darkness in him,but to Will he was always an angel. An angel sent from somewhere even above the heavens,somewhere the Gods were ruled by a supreme power.

His smile widened a little bit more as he remembered pulling out a ring. He had been waiting for an annoying number of years to grow up,for this one moment. But to his shock Nico too pulled out a ring,and both had looked at each other in confusion and dismay for a moment before bursting out with peals of laughter.

He recollected exchanging the rings,still smiling as his chest swelled with love and pride,ready to race into the future with him by his side. They had kissed for the first time as fiances,a whole new life ahead of them.

And there were no more good memories for him to think of.

There was a sound of a gun shot.

And that was it. People of New York were running around,though no mortal was hurt. The man had aimed for Nico. He had hunted them down.

The Trumvirate Holdings was not gone.

The man was visible only for a second before he vanished in a wisp of black smoke,and Will had barely blinked.

Reality slapped him in the face at the sound of Nico had gasping for air, the celestial bronze bullet sucking out his life inch by inch.

Will was so scared that he was shaking as much as the first time he had delivered a satyr baby. He had held his whimpering half-dead corpse close as his life had started to pass away.

"N-Nico.."

He had uttered,knowing no other way out. Though half-alive,he had smiled faintly,blood stained face mixed with tears. He knew Will liked his smiles.

"N-N..."

Will could not utter more as sobs choked him,and he knew it was too late. He had grasped Nico's hands and held them close to his face,cursing the Fates.

"Will.." He had whispered. "I love...you..."

He had barely finished his last words before his hands fell limp,falling to the ground,a smile on his face as his soul left to its home.

* * *

HOLY (beeeeeep) WHAT THE *&^% DID I JUST WRITE.

 _Jessica:TASHA I HATE YOU,YOU BITCH!_

I'M ACTUALLY CRYING WRITING THIS THING. PLUS,LANGUAGE,JESSICA!

 _Jessica:YOU MANAGED TO RUIN MY DAY ALREADY_

Well...Does it count I ruined my day too?

 _Jessica:NO! IT ONLY COUNTS ABOUT ME AND THE REVIEWERS YOU * &^%$!_

*continues sobbing*

 _Jessica:Then why did you write it?_

*Wails loudly*

 _Jessica:Uh Oh_

*Goes ultrasonic wail*

*Akhlys screams from the underworld* :NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BE MORE MISERABLE THAN ME!

 _Jessica:*whispers* Shut up Tasha,please_

I HATE MYSELF FML FML FML FML

 _Jessica:If you really need to,get yourself a Boyf-_

SHUT IT JESSICA I'M BUSY THROWING A PITY PARTY

 _Jessica:*sighs* Well,everyone,please Review!_


End file.
